


Inseparable

by Rvdroyal



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Multi, Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rvdroyal/pseuds/Rvdroyal
Summary: Betty and Cheryl are fraternal twins they don't look nothing alike but they are twins when there father gets arrested for the black hood attacks there life completely takes the wrong turn to a SouthSide bar but they are Underage and Inseparable Twins





	1. Fraternal twins

Part One  
Sisters you might have one with whom you fight with and hate them with everything you got or you have the one I have which I one who I love with my whole heart it's my twin sister Cheryl she's the perfect twin to ask for she's the head of the River Vixens and I'm the Co Captain your probably asking who am I well I'm Elizabeth better known as Betty.

 

Me and Cheryl are known as the perfect twins with Cooper and Blossom blood with Alice Cooper as our mother and Hal Blossom as our father.

 

Me and Cheryl where the perfect twin until out father got arrested for the black hood attacks.

 

Our father was a murderer when we went back to school and we where both of the River Vixens with my Ex Bestfriend in Charge Veronica Lodge incharge we thought it was the worst thing ever but on a cold

Sunday night me and Cheryl headed to a bar on the SouthSide called the Whyte Worm and we where drunk and underage she told me the truth that she was into girls and I supported her with anything we got even more drunk and we where walking out the bar when two serpents stopped us a black haired beanie boy and a girl with amazing pink highlights.


	2. Whyte Worm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter: We learned about Cheryl and Betty's life story and there murderer of there father they where about to leave the bar but got stopped by two teen SouthSide serpents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series will be on here no longer on my Instagram  
> Go Follow my two Instagram accounts:  
> @rvdroyal and @rvdpops

Part Two  
**BettyPov**  
"Look Toni what we have here some preppy ass Northsiders" the boy in the beanie says  
"Aren't you guys underage" The pink haired girl says who's name is Toni  
"What are you guys doing?" A older man says  
  
**Everyone went silent as the older man walked down the stairs heading towards like he's the king then I thought of it he's obviously the king we looks alot like the black haired kid**  
  
**JugPov**  
Me and Toni where just taking when we saw two northside girls walkin but At first we didn't care little later we see them walk out full on drunk me and Toni decided to stop them  
"Look Toni what we have here some preppy ass Northsiders" I say  
"Aren't you guys underage" Toni says  
"What are you guys doing?" My father says  
  
**Everyone is scared of my father he's the serpent king and I'll carry his legacy**  
  
**3rd Person**  
"What's doing on here Son" Fp says  
"Nothing dad me and Toni are just making new friends with underage drinkers from the northside" Jughead Says  
"Son your only 16 your also underage so stop making fun of them" Fp says  
  
**CherylPov**  
"Son your only 16 your also underage so stop making fun of them" The older man says  
  
**Me And Betty start laughing cause they are the same age as us and they're making fun of us cause of our ages**  
  
"I'm sorry for my kid and his friend bothering you I'm Fp welcome to the Whyte Worm do you want a ride home I'm sure Toni and Jughead Won't mind" Fp says  
  
"I'm sure our mom will freak out if she sees us get off a SouthSider motorcycle I'm Betty by the way and this is my twin sister Cheryl" Betty says  
  
"So you guys are twins didn't see that I'm Toni Topaz the bisexual queen of here and this is my best friend Jughead Jones come on I'll give you two a ride home I'll take Cheryl and you Jug take Betty but first let's take you too Pops Famous Chocklit Shop so your mom and dad don't see you guys drunk" Toni says  
  
**Dad someone who takes care of you and love you with all there heart not me and Betty's father who is a total ass the reason where no longer accepted in Riverdale High and town murderer I don't want people ever bringing him up ever again**  
  
  



	3. Pops Chocklit Shoppe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl and Toni are bit getting flirty up in here

Inseparable  
Betty Pov   
As we walked into the diner with neon lights a bell rang signaling someone came in everyone turned around and when they saw me and Cheryl they turned themselves back around and started whispering I felt my stomach drop because of there disappointment   
"Jughead I'm not comfortable here can we go somewhere else" I asked jughead   
"I'll take you to my trailer" Jughead said to me and I followed him out and hopped on his motorcycle and he took me to sunny side trailer park and brought me into his trailer  
  
ToniPov  
Betty left with jughead so now it's me and Cheryl we grabbed a both and pops came up and took our order he's not a judgmental guy i heard people whispering "her dads a murder" "Betty's a hoe" "Cheryl a lesbian freak" I then stood up  
"Can everyone shut the fuck up Cheryl and Betty are actually very nice I've only known them for a couple hours but there genuinely good people kids are not there parents I never even met my parents but never ever say anything bad about them because just one phone call I can get the serpents on your asses" I said that I turned to find Cheryl shook and crying and she hugged me  
"Thank you" Cheryl said  
  
CherylPov   
When Betty left with jughead I was stuck with Toni we grabbed a table and pops took our order I was hearing whispers from other tables calling me lesbian Betty a hoe and my dads a murder I was sad then I heard something   
"Can everyone shut the fuck up Cheryl and Betty are actually very nice I've only known them for a couple hours but there genuinely good people kids are not there parents I never even met my parents but never ever say anything bad about them because just one phone call I can get the serpents on your asses" Toni said to the whole diner I was bit shocked I then stood up and thanked her but when I hugged her I felt safe and loved I instantly let go when I felt a tingle we sat back down and I talked about myself


End file.
